What Was Mine
by sakuratyan
Summary: Somewhere in an alternate world, Sakura Haruno is adopted by the still-alive!Uchiha clan and gives up her love for Sasuke to love the people that appreciated her the most.  YamaSaku AU-ish .


**A/N:** Somewhere in an alternate world, Sakura Haruno is adopted by the still-alive!Uchiha clan and gives up her love for Sasuke to love the people that appreciated her the most. Well, in some strange universe this is true. It'll come together in one way or another.

This idea is horrid, but I'm going to work with it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>What Was Mine<strong>

Prologue

* * *

><p><em>In a strange new place and without his memories, Yamato desperately clings to the cherry blossom of hope that could possibly help him remember. But what if his memories brought him miles away from his Sakura? Perhaps, for Yamato, a life with memories is far worse than a life without Sakura.<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today would finally be the day. It was the first team gathering that the former Team Seven would have after years of no-fun projects and jobs. It was finally their time to relax and reconnect as a team. It was time to strengthen the bonds they had with each other, the same bonds that were almost broken many different times. Today was their little day in the park.<p>

Sakura remembered to check the time every few minutes to make sure she wasn't going to be late. With two hours until that time, she didn't bother rushing at all. She took her time in taking a warm bath. She took her time in letting her hair air-dry before obsessively combing it, moisturizing her already-great skin, and choosing her clothes. And in choosing her clothes, she found the red dress she always wore in her childhood. With a pang of nostalgia, Sakura slipped the dress over her head with ease and noticed that it was slightly tighter around the chest area and now much shorter than it ever was on her.

She always prided herself on that dress, as it was the first article of clothing she ever decided to buy for herself. Her mother didn't choose it, and always thought it was distasteful and ugly. Her father didn't approve of it, as she had decided to "waste her money on clothes" when she apparently had so many other clothes to wear. But she was proud of it, because it complimented her own style for once.

It took Sakura a few minutes before she could bring herself to unzip the dress and change into something more age-appropriate. _God_, she missed the days where she could escape from the house for days with her friends and teacher for weeks and come back closer than ever to her teammates.

Eventually, she finished her main preparations by brushing her teeth, placing her favorite headband neatly into her hair, and checking herself in the mirror a few times. She brought out the courage to walk out her room and down the long hallway leading to the main rooms.

"Sakura-chan!"

The girl in question turned around to find her caller, only to find the long-haired beauty that was Mikoto Uchiha, making breakfast for her family. "I think Sasuke-kun's still asleep, can you check on him?"

Sakura nodded her head and rushed back into the hallway to check on her teammate. She knocked on the door three times before pushing it further open.

The first thing she noticed when she walked into his room was the first picture that Team Seven ever took together. It was neatly framed and sat on his bedside table, next to a picture of his family. This wasn't the first time she ever entered his room, but it was always a shock to find that someone as angsty and originally hateful toward his team could keep something as nostalgic as that.

"What do you need?" asked Sasuke, stepping out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready.

She gave a nervous smile and backed out into the hall once again. "Nothing! Your mom just told me to check on you."

"I'll be out in a minute," he replied.

Sakura waved slowly as she began another trip along the hallway that she was still not accustomed to. She sat down by the counter, with a plate of food steaming and ready. It didn't take her long before she was complimenting Mikoto on her great cooking and complaining to herself that she always grew up eating food that was probably just instant or microwave meals. It took all her strength to stop "kissing up" once Sasuke sat down next to her and said his usual greetings.

Not before long, they simultaneously finished their meals and placed the plates in the sink. Following each other on the way to the door, they both said their usual goodbyes (with Sasuke's being much less enthusiastic) before heading off and out into the Uchiha compound.

The duo walked together in the busy streets of Konoha, making their way toward the park that was almost a mile away. That wasn't too long of a distance, of course; but if this particular moment had happened a few years ago, Sasuke would probably have been doing all that he could do avoid Sakura. He always did that to people that cared about him, except for his own family. Being in Team 7 was probably the best thing that ever happened to whoever wanted him to open up more to people, even though he was still pretty antisocial.

_Oh, the days_. Sakura only wanted to reminisce at that very moment as they chopped off a good fifth of the walking distance a few minutes in. She wanted to remember every single moment of her Team 7 and Team Kakashi days that made her life less of a hell than she always thought it was. The laughs, smiles, and even the scowls were so present in her mind that it was hard to keep her from daydreaming. She was in such a good mood that it didn't even kill her in the slightest when Sasuke rudely interrupted her thoughts to ask her, "What the hell are you smiling to yourself about?"

"I'm just so happy right now," she replied with the stupidest grin she could ever hope to hold. "I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day. Right, Sasuke-kun?"


End file.
